Pokemon: Historias de Buenos Aires
by gbuschi
Summary: "Pokemon: Historias de Buenos Aires" es la historia de un joven que arriesga su vida para cumplir las ambiciones políticas de su abuelo.
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

La tarde porteña era tranquila. Buenos Aires siempre tuvo esos característicos bares de mala muerte donde los borrachos se juntaban a contar historias, y este no era la excepción. "La taberna de Slowpoke" decía el cartel en la puerta.

El lugar era sencillamente feo. A pesar de no haber anochecido todavía, muy poca luz se filtraba por las persianas cerradas del bar. Todo allí parecía haber sido nuevo hacía ya muchos años. Una sola persona atendía la barra.

Un hombre entró con mala cara y se sentó frente al barman; pidió una cerveza.

¿Por qué esa cara? – Preguntó mientras sacaba una botella de la heladera.

Mi Charizard no me hace caso y lo necesito para volar a Mendoza – respondió el cliente.

Esas palabras parecieron haber despertado algo, o a _alguien_. A la derecha del dueño del Charizard, un hombre de mal aspecto y olor a alcohol del siglo pasado, comenzó a hablar.

¿No te hace caso? Eso antes no era un problema. De hecho, el control de carácter de los pokemon –entre otras cosas- tiene su historia. Acá mismo, en Buenos Aires, hubo una especie de guerra de uno contra muchos allá por los años veinte.

No tengo idea de quién sos, pero captaste mi atención. Además necesito distraerme con locura. De casualidad, ¿No te sabrás esa historia? – Preguntó con notable interés el hombre de la cerveza.

¡Claro que la sé! Pero te va a costar otra de esas que estás tomando.

Mientras esperaban que el barman trajera la otra cerveza, se presentaron. El dueño del Charizard se llamaba Ricardo, y su interlocutor, José. Una vez que ambos tuvieron su bebida consigo, el cuento empezó; no sin antes una aclaración.

La historia que te voy a contar trata de Juan, un joven nacido acá mismo pero hace muchos años. El muchacho tenía una relación muy especial con su abuelo, quien lo había cuidado desde el nacimiento; su abuelo era mal visto por el gobierno de turno por ser algo así como un socialista. Hablando de eso, el Presidente era del partido Radical, no recuerdo si era Yrigoyen o Alvear. Teniendo en cuenta quien estaba al poder; puedo decirte que, como dije antes, la historia transcurrió alrededor de mil novecientos veinte.

Si bien todo esto de las anécdotas entretenía a Ricardo, no sabía si creer o no lo que decía José. Intercambió una mirada con el barman, quien con los ojos le dio a entender que le siguiera la corriente, y así lo hizo.

Lo que ni Ricardo ni el barman sabían, era que José sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando porque era nieto del famoso Juan de Buenos Aires, conocido en las calles como el primer entrenador pokemon certificado de la ciudad. Su leyenda contaba de actos de rebeldía y era un modelo a seguir para los jóvenes que rechazaban el orden establecido.

Juan de Buenos Aires, era la más grande bandera en contra del sistema.


	2. Chapter I

Capítulo I – _El inicio_

Un barco amarró en el puerto de Buenos Aires donde hombres y pokemon trabajaban a la par para ayudar a bajar la mercadería situada a bordo. La fría mañana no inspiraba precisamente a los marineros y mucho menos a los monstruos que los ayudaban. Eran bestias con forma similar a la humana, de color gris y músculos marcados. Líneas rojas podían apreciarse en sus brazos al igual que protuberancias sobre sus cabezas; sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención, era el cinturón amarillo que tenían puesto. Los Machoke llevaban únicamente las cargas más pesadas. Todas las cajas eran llevadas a un enorme edificio en construcción que estaba cerca del puerto.

En las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba una hermosa casa de la época donde vivían Juan y su abuelo Thomas. Ambos estaban en la mesa del comedor, desayunando.

Feliz cumpleaños Juan – felicitó Thomas a su nieto.

Gracias abuelo, igual sabés que no me gustan estas fechas; sólo sirven para hacerme acordar a la muerte de mi mamá.

Si, es verdad. Igual este año vas a tener tu cabeza ocupada. Ya tenés dieciséis años y sos lo suficientemente grande como para que te cuente cómo son las cosas en realidad.

¿A qué te referís? – Preguntó intrigado Juan.

El chico era igual que los demás de su edad. Tenía una altura promedio, supongamos que rondaba el metro setenta, metro setenta y cinco; era delgado para su estatura y vestía ropa informal de la época (pantalones marrones con tiradores, camisa blanca, boina de campo y zapatos marrones). Su tez era blanca –claramente su genética tenía orígenes europeos –, su pelo era castaño y siempre estaba desprolijo (en la época eso era inaceptable, por lo cual demostraba su rebeldía), sus ojos eran color verde apagado.

Thomas era un hombre cuya presencia imponía respeto. Medía alrededor de un metro ochenta y cinco, y –al igual que su nieto- era delgado. Siempre estaba bien vestido; le gustaba mucho usar traje, zapatos y bombín negros, con una camisa blanca. Su tez era igual que la de Juan y del mismo color su engominado pelo y bigotes. Los ojos del anciano eran iguales a los de su nieto.

Bueno Juan, hace ya un tiempo que vengo enseñándote todo lo que sé sobre las maravillosas criaturas que viven con nosotros, los pokemon.

Si… - asintió el chico, intrigado.

Tengo que reconocer que siempre fuiste un buen alumno. Pero también tengo que admitir que, muy a mi pesar, te estuve ocultando algo.

El chico estaba cada vez más intrigado, asique alentaba a su abuelo a seguir.

Como sabés, los barcos que amarran en el puerto traen personas y pokemon. Esos mismos pokemon tienen dos posibilidades: pueden adaptarse a vivir en la ciudad, o escaparse y vivir en los bosques junto a la gran mayoría de pokemon. Al haber mayor cantidad de bestias en estado salvaje, los habitantes de la ciudad se tienen que dedicar cada vez más a amaestrar pokemon y combatir con ellos contra las posibles amenazas a sus hogares o comercios. –hizo una pausa-. Parece ser que la gente de mi país natal, Inglaterra, vio su oportunidad para hacer negocios.

Juan se desconcertaba cada vez más, aunque no hacía preguntas. Sabía que, tratándose de su abuelo, lo mejor era dejarlo contar la historia de un tirón. Ya habría tiempo para preguntas. Thomas siguió:

Mis ex colegas de Sliph S.A. descubrieron la manera de incluir a los pokemon en el sistema capitalista. Se les ocurrió que, con la excusa de que haya más control, las personas que quieran combatir con sus pokemon tendrán que estar registradas. Más allá de que el registro requiera el pago de una tarifa, su negocio no termina ahí. También van a vender unas esferas del tamaño de una manzana diseñadas para que los pokemon habiten en ellas, y alentar a los "entrenadores pokemon" a capturar cuantas bestias puedan y hacerlas competir entre sí. Medicinas especiales serán fabricadas y vendidas para quien las necesite.

Increíble, n-no sé qué decir… – titubeó Juan, pero su abuelo lo interrumpió:

El cuento no termina ahí. Sliph S.A. se dio cuenta de que si los entrenadores van a tener cada vez más pokemon en su poder sin haber formado un vínculo previamente con ellos, va a ser muy difícil que las bestias les hagan caso. Por lo tanto, encontraron la manera de hacer que los monstruos los respeten; decidieron que quien quiera esa tecnología, tendrá que ganársela en una batalla. Cuando un entrenador tenga en su poder los ocho "controladores de pokemon" o, como ellos lo llaman para que suene mejor, "medallas"; tendrá el derecho de competir contra otras personas que se encuentren en sus mismas condiciones. El ganador adquirirá fama y respeto.

Juan sabía que eso estaba mal. De su abuelo había heredado el amor por los pokemon y el respeto por las personas. Los dos pensaban que el pueblo era quien debía ser favorecido y no los mandatarios. Saber que quienes habían trabajado en el pasado con su abuelo querían privatizar el uso de los pokemon, hacía que se enojara mucho.

¿Q-qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Juan, temblando de ira.

Thomas hizo un gesto casi imperceptible. De inmediato una sombra que colgaba del techo, saltó al suelo. Desde más cerca, el chico pudo ver de qué se trataba: Una lagartija color verde de medio metro de alto, con algo de color rojo en el torso, una cola grande y verde, ojos amarillos y una pequeña rama en su boca; la mirada del pokemon era confiada. El anciano estiró su brazo para que el pokemon pudiera treparse, miró al nieto a los ojos y le respondió con una sonrisa:

Luchar, naturalmente.


	3. Chapter II

Capítulo II – _Búsqueda en los callejones ¡Se presenta Karai!_

Juan miró al Treecko con recelo. Esa sucia lagartija no había hecho más que atormentarlo durante su niñez, robándole comida y juguetes. Para colmo, se daba a la fuga y era imposible de alcanzar, lo cual le daba inmunidad a cualquier tipo de venganza. Odiaba a la mascota de su abuelo.

- De ninguna manera –dijo el muchacho-. No pienso luchar al lado de esa cosa.

- Es una lástima que pienses así, ya que no tenés elección.

Thomas miró primero a su nieto, luego al pokemon, y luego a su nieto de nuevo. Tras unos segundos en los que pareció debatir consigo mismo, anunció:

- Bueno, hagamos una cosa –dirigió su mirada al chico-. Solamente usá a Karai como protección por hoy. Atrapá algún monstruo que te guste, y no vuelven a relacionarse.

Juan miró al Treecko: esa horrible lagartija tenía la misma mirada altanera de siempre. Karai creía que era mejor que los demás, y el chico no soportaba que lo menosprecien.

- Está bien – sentenció- pero sólo por esta vez.

Una vez terminada la conversación, Juan agarró su mochila y estaba a punto de irse cuando su abuelo lo detuvo.

- Al decirte que atrapes un pokemon, me refería a que lo hicieras con esto.

Thomas sacó de su bolsillo una esfera metálica dividida a la mitad por una línea negra divisoria. Tenía un botón transparente en el medio y era de color rojo escarlata en la parte superior, mientras que la parte inferior era de color blanco metálico.

Juan agarró la pokeball sin pensar mucho. Su abuelo ya le había explicado –aunque muy por arriba- como funcionaban, y sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de seguir hablando. Estaba de mal humor asique abrió la puerta y se fue. Thomas le hizo un gesto al Treecko, quien saltó inmediatamente y fue tras el muchacho.

El chico caminaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tan hipócrita era su abuelo al utilizar el mismo método de captura que tanto criticaba, contra sus "enemigos"? Encima obligarlo a combatir junto a una lagartija… Todo le resultaba muy confuso y ajeno.

De todas maneras, tenía que cumplir con la voluntad de su abuelo, asique fue a la ciudad. Sabía que en los callejones se solían encontrar pokemon (y el muchacho quería evitar a toda costa los bosques y campos). Ni bien encontró el primero, se adentró en él.

Ironía. Juan no podía pensar en otra palabra para describir la situación. El día de su cumpleaños, el día que le fue encargada la misión, el día que capturaría a su primer pokemon, un día sumamente más importante que otros… era el día en que moriría. O al menos, recibiría una importante paliza.

El callejón era estrecho, y el chico ya se había adentrado mucho cuando los vio. Un grupo de cuatro o cinco muchachos de su edad (quizás hasta mayores), lo habían acorralado. Juan deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sólo quisieran algunos billetes. Para colmo, el lugar estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, más allá de ser media mañana.

Fue en ese momento de desesperanza cuando se dio cuenta de _su_ presencia. Con el rabillo del ojo, Juan pudo divisar a Karai, el Treecko, trepado a una canaleta. Los amarillentos ojos lo observaban ausentes. Quizás, sólo quizás… podría salvarse.

El muchacho miró a sus posibles agresores uno por uno, luego miró a la lagartija y gritó:

- ¡Karai! Necesito tu ayuda, por favor.

…

No hubo respuesta.

Los demás muchachos creyeron que estaba loco. Bastó con la señal de uno de ellos para comenzar la pelea.

El más alto del grupo se arrojó encima de Juan, con el puño derecho preparado para incrustárselo justo en la cara. El chico –que había tenido varias peleas debido a las creencias políticas de su abuelo- se tiró al piso y se apoyó sobre su brazo derecho, para inmediatamente darle una patada a su agresor en el pie de apoyo; se levantó tan rápido como pudo y vio como el grupo ayudaba a levantar al caído. Formaron un círculo en torno a él; supo que era su fin cuando vio la mirada de odio en ellos.

Esquivó, golpeó y volvió a golpear. Si bien estaba aguantando en mejores condiciones de las esperadas, no iba a seguir mucho más tiempo en pie. Aprovechó un segundo de respiro para mirar al pokemon.

Karai había sido obligado a bajar de la canaleta. Así como el muchacho había sido acorralado, el pokemon estaba a punto de ser comido por un grupo de Growlithes (que parecían ser mascotas de los pandilleros). Sin embargo, luchaba con impresionante destreza aun estando en desventaja de tipo.

La situación general era, como mínimo, interesante. El flamante entrenador con su temporal camarada, en la misma situación; uno con humanos y otro con pokemon. Juan esquivaba golpes y patadas, mientras que el Treecko evitaba ascuas y mordidas. Ambos, inmersos en sus respectivas peleas, espiaban de reojo la lucha del otro.

Los combates fueron arrastrando tanto a entrenador como pokemon hasta el centro del callejón, hasta que quedaron espalda contra espalda. Mientras que Karai tenía mejores reflejos y esquivaba a sus agresores con elegancia, Juan tenía mayor fuerza para devolver los golpes.

La pelea era tan dura, que el muchacho no se creía capaz de seguir por mucho tiempo más. De su boca caía sangre que recorría su cuerpo como si de un río se tratase. Aprovechó un descuido de sus oponentes para tirar a uno de ellos encima de los demás. En ese momento giró la cabeza y vio al Treecko a punto de caer elegantemente sobre sus pies, sin darse cuenta de que uno de los caninos se disponía a quemarlo por la desprotegida espalda.

Lo que sucedió en ese instante aún escapa a cualquier tipo de explicación lógica que Juan haya querido darle (¿Ética? ¿Moral? ¿Amor a su abuelo?). Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se tiró cual guarda espaldas e interceptó el ataque del Growlithe, que –más allá del dolor- no hizo más que dejarle unas marcas en la espalda al chico. Al parecer, eso golpeó el orgullo de Karai quien, en un intento de no parecer inferior al muchacho, se enfrentó a los pandilleros él solo. Con su destreza y habilidad para esquivar cualquier golpe dado por los humanos, los dejó rápidamente fuera de combate.

- Presumido – comentó Juan al ver lo que había sucedido, aunque era obvio que se había quedado impresionado. No conocía las dotes de batalla del Treecko.

Entre ambos, rápidamente se despacharon a los caninos escupe fuego (el muchacho pareció "olvidarse" temporalmente de lo mal que le parecía golpear pokemon) y se dieron a la fuga del lugar.

No querían pasar un segundo más en ese infierno.

Entrenador y pokemon volvían a su casa por las calles de la ciudad cuando, aparentemente de la nada, un Growlithe apareció en el aire (podría suponerse que estaba en pleno salto); embistió a Karai, y se lo llevó consigo al interior de otro callejón. La acción transcurrió demasiado rápido como para que Juan pudiera impedirlo. El muchacho –más por instinto que por otra cosa- se lanzó a la persecución de la mascota de su abuelo.

Cuando el chico llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Karai, creyó que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en callejones como ese día. Tendido en el piso, entre una abrumante cantidad de caninos, se encontraba la lagartija verde, totalmente a su merced. Cuando Juan llegó a su _rescate_, creyó tener un déjà vu; inmediatamente un círculo de canes se cerró alrededor suyo.

La única esperanza de salir vivo que le quedaba al muchacho era pelear junto al Treecko, asique –más allá de disfrutar verlo en ese patético estado-, fue a su rescate. A base de patadas, Juan se hizo camino hasta la lagartija y logró que sus atacantes se alejaran a más o menos un metro de ellos; manteniendo los Growlithes el círculo infernal.

Juan miraba a esos odiosos perros. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, él habría respondido que parecían ser las mismísimas mascotas de Satán. El pelaje de color naranja fuego con rayas negras, la melena y cola desaliñadas, los colmillos desafiantes y esa mirada intensa… por alguna razón –probablemente el hambre-, esos sarnosos tenían sed de sangre. Sangre y_ venganza_.

Así sin más, comenzó la feroz batalla.

Los Growlithes atacaban a diestra y siniestra, algunos escupían fuego, otros buscaban conectar poderosos mordiscos y otros simplemente rugían. Mientras Juan le pateaba el hocico y dejaba inconsciente a un can especialmente insistidor, pensó que de haber un infierno, ya se lo había ganado; y perros como estos lo esperarían en la puerta.

Lo más molesto de esa pelea, era sin dudas el hecho de estar tan expuesto al fuego. Claro que, si a él le molestaba, seguramente a la lagartija también; dicho pensamiento llevó la mirada del muchacho al Treecko.

Karai parecía otro pokemon. Si bien se defendía a duras penas, se notaba en su cara que se sentía totalmente intimidado por esos sarnosos perros; lo cual estaba mal, muy mal.

- ¡Hey, lagartija! Más te vale que salgamos de esta, eh. Thomas nos está esperando.

Las palabras recién pronunciadas por Juan parecían hacer eco en la cabeza del pokemon... Thomas. Debía luchar por él. Ese había sido el único humano que en vez de querer cazarlo o tirar abajo el árbol donde vivía, lo dejó tranquilo; no sólo eso, sino que también le había dado comida y protección cuando fue necesaria.

Como si de magia se tratase, Karai levantó repentinamente la cabeza y miró desafiante a sus oponentes. La chispa en sus ojos había vuelto, y con ella, la fuerza y determinación de la criatura.

El muchacho se secó un hilo de sangre que le caía por la boca. Era sangre ya espesa, casi sólida, vieja.

- Hagámoslo.

Humano y pokemon, con la misma motivación –aunque sin trabajar en equipo ni nada parecido- se cargaron a cuantos canes había en el callejón. Estaban bastante cansados y sus huesos parecían pedir a gritos que se detuvieran, pero lo lograron. Pudieron sobrevivir a ese brutal ataque de Growlithes.

Jadeantes, Juan y Karai caminaban con destino a la calle cuando escucharon un feroz rugido a sus espaldas. El sonido parecía venir de las mismísimas profundidades del Infierno, era un ruido que erizaba la piel.

Cuando se voltearon pudieron ver, subido a una pila de bolsas de basura, a un Growlithe mucho más grande que los demás. Esa bestia imponía –cuando menos- respeto.

El muchacho se puso en posición de pelea, dispuesto a enfrentarlo, pero la lagartija le hizo una seña con la mano para que se quedara en su lugar. La pelea, ya fuera por sentimientos o por la desafiante nueva amenaza, se había convertido en algo personal para Karai.

El Growlithe saltó cerca de donde estaba la lagartija, dispuesto a convertirlo en su alimento. No, no era sólo hambre, era también honor y orgullo. Claramente esa bestia canina quería vengar a las caídas en combate.

Tanto el perro como el Treecko se miraban fijamente, intentando leer los pensamientos del otro. Si bien no había comenzado la pelea, Juan sentía la tensión en el aire como quien siente la niebla o el miedo.

Karai se lanzó al ataque primero. Sin dudar ni un segundo, y sin bajar la mirada, corrió con una velocidad increíble hasta donde se encontraba su oponente. Una vez que lo tuvo en su rango de ataque, la lagartija giró sobre sí misma y le dio un fortísimo golpe con la cola al can, quien lo recibió de lleno.

El Growlithe sintió ese golpe en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Se incorporó de inmediato y, aprovechando la proximidad de la lagartija, le escupió una bocanada de ascuas que le dejaron muchísimo daño en la escamosa piel.

Usando su cerebro tan rápido como ameritaba la situación, el Treecko no perdió tiempo y trepó por una de las paredes que tenía cerca. Errado como quien cae en una trampa, el can apoyó sus patas delanteras en la misma pared y escupió brasas hacia arriba. Karai aprovechó la oportunidad y se dejó caer, a una velocidad que daba vértigo, conectando un poderoso ataque destructor en el lomo del perro.

Si bien el Growlithe tenía muchísimos deseos de moverse, no podía. La lagartija se dio cuenta de eso y volvió a trepar por la pared, con intenciones de impactar nuevamente en el lomo del infernal canino. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba en plena caída –con su objetivo entre ceja y ceja-, un objeto que no supo reconocer impactó en el perro de fuego. Luego de impactar y rebotar, ese objeto (¿Una esfera?) se abrió y una luz roja salió del mismo. La luz envolvió al can, quien se convirtió en luz y entró en la misteriosa esfera. Claro que todo esto sucedió a una velocidad tal, que cuando la lagartija quiso corregir su rumbo ya era tarde, y se dio un durísimo golpe contra el suelo.

Juan se acercó lentamente, como si disfrutara cada paso que daba, hasta estar al lado de la maltrecha bestia. Se agachó con toda la paz del mundo, recogió la esfera y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. El muchacho miró con malicia y placer a Karai, y le dijo:

- ¿Qué? ¿Querías acabar con él?

El Treecko lo miró con odio, pero estaba muy cansado como para reaccionar agresivamente. Se levantó trabajosamente y empezó a caminar, junto a Juan, de vuelta a casa.


End file.
